SCRAPS
by Darth Ralan
Summary: On Hold... this craps is a combination of my crazy ideas which is a novelization of RF Online but with some mixed up from lord of the rings, bionicle and much more. Even I forgot how to write it. You are welcome to expand it or use it as your idea. PM first please... thx. Rated T for a little but gore but it's normal gore like in every game


There is smoke everywhere... the whole ground is covered with flames and corpse... The battle still goes on. I was there... with my master. A burst of arrow barrage followed by missiles rained to our troops.

"It's no use! Pull back... they are too many!" said a voice from afar.

"Master? Should we..." I looked toward my master.

"Stay where you are men... Make a defensive position." he said "Calm down David; think and read your surroundings."

Then, a messenger came and said," Lord Ralan, the alliance army are taking severe damage and heavy casualties. The High King has assembled a meeting. His Highness said that this meeting will be the last one, and all Generals must attend it."

"Fine...; Men, hold this position, take the wound to the medical-corps tent; David, come with Me." said my master as he rode upon his horse.

When we arrived outside the council tent, a great noise of argument is heard from inside.

"There is no escape! This is suicide... we can't hold them any longer" said a general." If I may say, My King, we should retreat."

"Retreat?! As if! It would be shame on you if you retreat now!" said another one with distinguish. "We're almost close to defeat those barbarians. There is no retreat my King."

Then the room fell into a deep silence when we came in.

My lords… please… can leave us alone?" asked my master in a light voice.

"Yes, general Gabriel." Then the others gone out.

"What is it now, Fen? What are you going to do now?" asked my master.

"Gabriel..., I have a job for you."

"As a king, you are getting 'slow'... what happen?"

"I just receive a word from the capital; my wife is giving a birth now. I must return, but I can't leave the battle now."

"Then go for her. I'll take care of the rest here. You should be happy."

"But my father always tells me to finish a job right away... so, I..."

"No buts. That's it. You go home. I'll execute the plan. Our people will be saved, once your 'plan' is successful; by the way, what was it again?"

"Burst Missiles. They are all at the targeted place, just waiting for your signal. Can you do it?"

"Sure. Leave it to me. I know what I am going to do."

"Well... then good luck! Take a berserker team with you," said High King Fenera.

"I believe so... take care... brother," my master said as he bowed his head to the king."

"And you also... speaking of wife, my agents has found out who's the mysterious girl from your childhood. I'll tell you after you return," the king called

Shortly afterward, my master talked to me and said, "David, you are mature now. You should be able to survive the world after this war end. This last mission, maybe the last mission we are going to share."

"Master? Don't say like that! You will survive too, right?"

"Perhaps... Only God knows. Let's go."

I fought with master and a berserker team. We emerged victorious after some parrying and slashing; but suddenly there was a call,

"Launch the volley!"

I asked looked to my master and he shouted, "Everybody, ducked and hunt cover!" But it was too late... a volley of missile just rained us. I saw nothing because the smoke was too thick. Suddenly something bang into my head then everything goes dark after that.

"...vid...Sir David...sire... are you alright?" a voice called.

I opened my eyes and saw 2 member of the berserker team standing in front of me with bruises. I didn't see my master.

"What's that? What happen? Where is everybody?"

"There are only you and us sire. The others have been obliterated. General Gabriel...," said one of them.

"What happened?"

"He fled. Following the enemy retreating movement," said the other one.

"We must follow him. He'll need our help!"

"But sire, you are badly wounded. Are you sure?"

"Just follow me! We need to help him. Now."

I followed my master's trail of destruction. After 10 minutes of pursuing, there, I saw him standing alone over corpses of the dead soldiers. My master has just gone colder than before the war was started. He became wild, and in his desperation, he delivered many blows to the enemies. After a moment, all surrounding enemies are all dead, and master was gone.

I and the 2 remaining personnel of the berserker team keep following him. Before we could realize, we had arrived at the enemy settlement. What did I see was havoc; everything was burned to the ground, soldiers ran to the river, without turning back. I heard some of them crying, "The Dragon Lord has emerged! Run to your home...away!" there I saw the leader of the enemy we fought, the Emperor, dead, stabbed with a knife on his back. In the middle field, I saw my master, standing; in front of him I saw 2 men, each of them was sitting on a horse. They were talking to my master.

"Empress Nyssa wishes you to return to the Empire as the New Emperor, My Liege," said the tall one.

"For what? I almost killed all of the Empire soldiers. No soldier can trust a brutal leader."

"We do. You are still our commander. We still trust you. You gave us hope to defend ourselves from the Carnage War, 15 years ago. Empress Nyssa still loved you, Lord Iggy." said the other man.

"No. I refused. Go home; and tell Nyssa, don't live in dreams. A guest that escaped from a hunt will think twice before accepting an invitation from the owner."

"Then you don't give me other choice, my Lord." And they attacked my master. Easily, my master stabbed his beam sword to the first one and he dodged the attack from the other guy. My master saw me and said, "David, get out of here. And don't tell anybody else about what has happened here. Got it?"

"Master...I...,"

"GO! Fly you fools!" he cried and the fight continued

I fled with the remaining personnel. When we almost reached our settlement, a huge explosion burst out, and everything turned silent. That's what I remembered of my master. It happened almost 10 years ago. The survivors of the war that were left became mavericks, adventurous, and deadly. Except for me; I was given a high rank position in the Grand Army of Skywarp by the High King, Fenera. My master was considered a fallen hero, and a statue was carved in the place where he fell; but he was gone. No corpse, only his sword and necklace was left in the spot. I saw many things after the war. Good and evil; but I sense everything is going to be worst.

Before her past, she said, "Please Minister... take care of my children... in sake of Fenera and me".

Wisest among them is Minister Hiru; he exclaimed, "We cannot look after them directly... both at the same time." They all agreed. Minister Tripon, who has the power to prophet said," True... the Enemy, both of them, either Fentrix or Irax will search for the remaining royals. For that, they must be kept hidden; until the time is right. Split up is a better solution... if I say".

Then, Minister Naliq, the chief of the council make a decision, "If they must be split up then let's do it. But Bloom must be kept by a friend, a relative of the family, whom the family has known for a long time and can be trusted, so that she could know the tragedy that happened upon her family"

"And the younger one?" asked Minister Makon

"I'll take care of him"

From the door, came Jaller, Captain of The Royal Guard reporting," Irax's army is moving. In 2 hours they will come to this palace and incinerate all of the royals... Please Ministers.. you must flee."

"Fine; we will. Before that, there is a task that must be done, Jaller. After we flee, you must take a good care of Princess Bloom, in secret! Above all else, The Prince Taku who is still infant must be taken a good care of... but separately. Do you understand?" ask Minister Naliq.

"I will Minister." exclaimed Jaller. Not long after that, a shout came from the front gate. "THE ENEMY IS HERE! SOUND THE ALARM! CLOSED THE GATE! AND BAR IT!"

"Hurry! There's no time for standing around! We must go..." said Minister Tripon. "Take this, for protections... use it in the case of a great danger" said Minister Hiru as he gave Jaller a Silver Horn. "Prince Taku will be taken by Lord Iggy to his homeland. Good Luck, O Captain of the Royal Guards." Then everything is black.

"Captain..." a voice called, "are you ok?"

Jaller's eye opened and he saw his old partner, Magnus. "Wow, my head... what just happened? Where is the princess?"

"Easy man! You mean the baby? Well she is okay,..." said Magnus "calm yourself. You have knocked out for 3 days."

"What's the news? What happened?" asked Jaller

"Genos is taken by Irax; there he also killed many of the royal family... even their servants. The Minister Council vanished, without any trace, and the remaining confederate are Lord Iggy, Lady Aurora, and General Qatar. No more, no less." Said Magnus"So what are we going to do now..?"

"Before I was teleported, the Minister council was told me


End file.
